


MY Cookies

by Violsva



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/F, Teasing, Yuletide, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 12:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2812028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violsva/pseuds/Violsva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura may have figured out how vampire affection works.</p>
            </blockquote>





	MY Cookies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vociferocity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vociferocity/gifts).



> Somewhere around Episode 27ish.

"Why do you steal my cupcakes, anyway?"

"Mmm." It's intended to convey the impression that Carmilla is very busy reading Sumerian, far too busy to answer questions. Laura is undeterred.

"You're a vampire, right? And you live entirely on blood. So there's no reason for you to be eating _my cookies_ and stuff if you're getting all your nutrients there."

"Mmm."

"And drinking _my_ soda and _my_ cocoa."

"Maybe glucose and palm oil are essential vampire vitamins."

"Yeah? So how'd you survive before this century, then?"

A pause.

"Well?"

Carmilla hides behind the book. "They taste good, okay?"

Laura smirks.


End file.
